charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Nance
Miranda Nance was an artist and expert on Egyptian spells, who was mentioned in the novel Picture Perfect. History Helping Isabella Marshall Miranda was the last artist to join the artists' community at Mural House, where she became intimate friends with Isabella Marshall. Despite her young age, Miranda had travelled all over the world, studying the art traditions and magic of native cultures, and therefore was a secret expert in entrapment spells. When Isabella's husband, William Lancaster, turned to evil magic to gain total and absolute control over his wife, Isabella turned to Miranda for help. Miranda cast a powerful spell that trapped William's soul in a portrait that Isabella had painted of him, then the two completely covered up the portrait with plain white paint, effectively sealing him up. However, they subsequently got into a serious argument over the final step of the spell—Miranda wanted to neutralize William's physical body, but Isabella could not find it in her heart to do so, and decided to hide it somewhere no one would be able to find. Before they could reconcile and find another alternative, Donovan Hawthorne broke into the place where William's body was hidden, and stole it. Miranda later left San Francisco in the early 1930s, and eventually relocated to Cairo. Befriending a Warren Witch At some point after she helped Isabella contain William's spirit, Miranda met an anonymous ancestor of the Charmed Ones at a gallery opening, and the two became friends. The Warren witch learned of the history between Isabella and William, and therefore deemed it necessary to add a biography of Miranda in the Book of Shadows. Though she was not a magical witch, Miranda had devoted a significant portion of her life to documenting magic all over the world, and was particularly interested in spells that "used the image of the human form as the medium through which the magic was employed". This interest, coupled with her great passion for art, led Miranda to become an expert in entrapment spells. Due to her skills, the sisters viewed her as "a sort of gifted amateur". Paige also commented that there was somewhat of a physical resemblance between her and Phoebe, and that she "definitely knew her stuff", for the spell she picked to neutralise William originated from the ancient Egyptian myth of Isis and Osiris.Picture Perfect Murder Through researching the Internet, The Charmed Ones found out that Miranda disappeared while on an expedition to Alexandria. Her corpse was found several days later in her studio in Cairo, and it was completely intact except for two things—her tongue and her hands, both of which had been cut off. All the artwork in the studio had also been smashed or ripped to shreds, and over the next few years, Miranda's artwork in private collections throughout the world were destroyed as well. The sisters theorized that all of it was Donovan's doing. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Miranda was particularly skilled in creating entrapment spells. Spells To Find Miranda's Entrapment Spell :Ancient ancestors, Magic warriors, Aid me in my time of trial. Reveal your secrets, Share your knowledge. Show me Miranda Nance's spell! References Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Mortals